Take A Chance On Me
by enigma-kar
Summary: McCoy catches Jim dancing sexily around their quarters, singing along to ABBA and wearing only his boxers. God only knows where it will lead... Rated for sexual innuendo and gratuitous ABBA.


**Disclaimer: **Star Trek and ABBA belong to their respective owners.

_This is the result of watching _Mamma Mia_ and then _Star Trek_ back to back. And then continuing to listen to _ABBA_ afterwards... So, take a chance on me and leave a review. ;) (EDIT: ok, yes - that was incredibly lame and for that I apologise. I really just couldn't resisit, though... :P) And enjoy._

_The song is _Take a Chance on Me _by _ABBA_, the pairing is McKirk and this is what happened..._

* * *

Take A Chance On Me

**_That Night..._**

McCoy returned to the quarters he shared with Jim Kirk to find the younger man positively _prancing _around the room, singing along to an old 20th century song, dressed only in his boxers. McCoy's eyes widened and his eyebrows shot into his headline in shock. While he'd got used to most of Jim's little habits, he hadn't quite been prepared for this sight.

"_...If you're all alone when the pretty birds have flown. Honey I'm still free, take a chance on me. Gonna do my very best and it ain't no lie. If you put me to the test, if you let me try."_

To be fair, Jim had a pretty good voice. McCoy, however, was more concentrated on his lack of clothing. Not to mention the fashion in which he danced about the room, playing air guitar or air drums, even though it wasn't needed. McCoy vaguely recognised the song, some band called BADA, or ADDA or something equally ridiculous. He couldn't quite remember. Not that it really mattered; Jim had reached the end of chorus and was singing the last few lines while sway his hips in a rather provocative manner. McCoy merely raised an eyebrow, unable to tear his eyes away.

"_Take a chance on me. That's all I ask of you honey," _Jim echoed this in a higher voice, mimicking the song._ "Take a chance on meeeee."_

Not knowing who would be more embarrassed if this was allowed to go on, McCoy decided to cough rather loudly, drawing Jim's attention.

"Bones!"

McCoy opened his mouth to say something witty in reply, but was cut off as Jim began to sing again. It was now obvious that McCoy was going to be more embarrassed.

"_We can go dancing, we can go walking, as long as we're together."_ Jim sauntered over to the doctor, a glint in his eyes and a grin on his face.

"Jim..." McCoy said warily.

"_Listen to some music, maybe just talking, get to know me better." _Jim winked and McCoy swallowed, his throat suddenly dry.

"'_Cos you know I've got, so much that I wanna do, when I dream I'm alone with you. It's magic." _Jim reached towards the doctor, took his med-bag off him and tossed it onto the bed before approaching McCoy again making some strange sort of purring noise. It was at this stage that McCoy suspected the kid had been drinking. And a fair bit, too.

"_You want me to leave it there, afraid of a love affair. But I think you know, that I can't let go." _And McCoy did know - Jim never could let go. Not with anything. What Jim wanted, Jim got. McCoy took a tiny step backwards as Jim continued to lean forward, licking his lips as he did, as though expecting a kiss. Then almost as suddenly he backed off and the doctor watched as the younger man resumed singing out loud, skipping around the room.

"_If you change your mind, I'm the first in line." _Jim glanced back at McCoy and winked again. _"Honey I'm still free. Take a chance on me." _

The chorus started again and McCoy, for once in his life, had no idea what to do. He could only stand there and watch as Jim danced sexily around him torn between a strange desire and a more logical thought that this would end badly and he had to do something.

"Jim!" McCoy shouted it over the music and the singing. He failed in getting the younger man to stop, but succeeded in somehow encouraging him instead.

"_If you need me, let me know, gonna be around. If you've got no place to go, if you're feeling down..."_

McCoy heard no more of the chorus. He shivered agreeably as Jim approached him again and ran a hand through his hair, ruffling the short dark locks and muttering something that sounded like 'smexy Bones' - McCoy wasn't entirely sure. Then Jim was singing again.

"_Oh you can take your time baby, I'm in no hurry, know I'm gonna get you." _McCoy raised an eyebrow at the sureness with which Jim sang the line._ "You don't wanna hurt me, baby don't worry, I ain't gonna let you." _And McCoy couldn't help but notice how the lyrics seemed to suit the two of them and how it would be if they actually were more than just friends.

Horrified at the thought, McCoy stepped back from his _friend_, who pouted but continued to sing, somewhat mournfully but in a lusty way. McCoy hadn't realised that was possible. He really had to do something now (Jim had just started a primitive pole dance around the bed post.)

Swallowing again and ignoring his slight arousal, McCoy dodged the younger man and hurried to the bag on his bed. He knew he had a hypo in there that would knock his roommate out for a good six hours at least. While he didn't know exactly what Jim had drunk and how much, McCoy did know Jim. He also knew the sedative he was about to give him and the dosage. In short, the doctor knew it would be safe.

"_Let me tell you now. My love is strong enough to last when things are rough. It's magic. You say that I waste my time but I can't get you off my mind!" _McCoy swallowed and spun around finding Jim closer. The lyrics were becoming more suited to them (more suited to McCoy singing it to Jim, actually) and he knew this had to stop. "_No I can't let go._" Jim was leaning in again, wetting his lips as he did._ "'Cos I love you so..."_

"Computer, music off," McCoy shouted and the room went deathly silent. Jim frowned briefly at him, their faces mere inches apart. The final lyrics still echoed around the room and McCoy realised what Jim was waiting for.

"I love you, too Jim,' he replied and was rewarded with possibly the widest, yet most childish grin he'd ever seen. Then, with a well practised motion, McCoy plunged the hypo into his friend's neck. Jim was out in a second, collapsing onto the doctor.

With a weary sigh, McCoy carried Jim to his own bed and prayed that he'd remember none of this in the morning. Depending on how much he'd drunk, it was a high possibility. Pinching the bridge of his nose, McCoy torn his gaze away and tried to come to terms with the desire he had felt mere minutes ago. Damn Jim! What a way to complicate things.

Still, he thought, now wasn't really the time to think that over. That would come later.

_**The Next Morning...**_

When Jim woke with the greatest headache, McCoy was there and immediately offering him water. Jim didn't question his friend's presence and quickly gulped the water down, grateful for the somewhat soothing effect it had. Finishing the water, he softly kneaded his forehead with his fingers before looking up at McCoy as though noticing him for the first time.

"Bones?"

"Yeah, it's me Jim."

"Bloody hell," he mumbled. "What happened? How much did I drink last night?" The younger man frowned. "And did you get me with a hypo?" Jim groaned and rubbed his neck. He could always tell when McCoy had used a hypo on him.

"It was for your own good," McCoy replied.

"Errragghhh," Jim moaned with the effort of sitting up and blinked a few times before focusing on his friend again. "Bones, why do I have the lyrics 'Take a Chance on Me' in my head and why do I have this... impulse to ruffle up your hair and call you Smexy Bones?" He screwed his face up in concentration, clearly trying to remember something. "What the hell happened last night?"

McCoy had the decency to not tell him, but he could do nothing to stop the blush spreading across his face.

_**A Few Weeks Later...**_

"What the hell Bones!" Jim yelled at the doctor from across the room. "You've never objected to me seeing people before. What's changed?"

McCoy sighed. He knew exactly what had changed. The past few weeks, ever since Jim's provocative performance (no, McCoy hadn't told Jim what had happened that night. However, there were times when he thought Jim still remembered), had seen McCoy begin to question the nature of their relationship. He didn't want to be friends with the younger man any more. He didn't even want to be best friends with him. McCoy wanted more.

Technically it was Jim's fault. It was the kid who had placed the thought in McCoy's mind in the first place. And now it was McCoy who found himself not being able to let go. Damn Jim! And damn ABBA, too! Yes, McCoy _had_ researched the song afterward and nearly committed it to memory.

"Well?" Jim's demanding tone brought McCoy back to the present.

The doctor sighed once more and shook his head wearily as he sat down on the end of his bed. He'd lost all will to fight. "Nothing, Jim. You go and have fun, I'll catch you later."

If McCoy hadn't placed his head in his hands, he would have seen a look of hurt flash across Jim's face before he walked out with a quiet, "fine."

"Just don't expect me to be here when you get back," McCoy whispered to the empty room. Standing, he rubbed a hand over his five o'clock shadow and collected up his PADD with the intention of heading to the library to study. Before leaving the room, however, he quickly snatched up a pen and a scrap of paper. On impulse, he wrote a note to Jim.

_**Jim - I'm sorry**__._

**If you change your mind, I'm the first in line;**

**If you need me, let me know, gonna be around;**

**If you've got no place to go, if you're feeling down;**

**If you're all alone when the pretty birds have flown;**

**I'm still free. Take a chance on me.**

_**I'll be in the library if you want to talk. **_

_**Bones.**_

The doctor read it over a few times, before placing it on Jim's bedside table. In theory the idea was totally insane and he briefly considered throwing it out. In the end, however, he left it. To hell with it all, he reasoned. Besides, McCoy knew there was no way he could go on like he had the past few weeks. He had to get this off his chest. And if Jim rejected him, McCoy would... Actually, for once the doctor didn't know. He'd been rejected enough times before; surely he would know how to deal.

Shaking his head, McCoy tore himself away from the note. He'd cross the bridge of rejection when he got to it. Picking up his PADD, he left the room. As he walked to the library, he wondered how it had been possible for someone like Jim Kirk to worm his way into his heart. The heart McCoy thought he'd lost after his divorce. Then again, Jim always found a way to do the impossible and McCoy had found himself loving him for it.

It was only when he looked down at his PADD a few minutes later in the library that McCoy realised there was no way he would be able to do any study. He'd just written a love note to his best friend. The doctor was about to start regretting it, when the library door banged open noisily.

James Tiberius Kirk stood in the doorway.

McCoy felt himself redden as Jim searched the room with his eyes, finally landing his gaze on the person he was looking for. The blonde began to walk over, as though in slow motion, and McCoy noticed the piece of paper in the other's hand. His heart caught in his throat.

"Bones," Jim sounded out of breath.

"Jim." McCoy was wary and, theoretically, he had every right to be. The two stared at each other for an age. McCoy wanted to ask why Jim was there and not still out with whatever girl he managed to pick up, but couldn't find the muscles to make his mouth work. The few other patrons of the library had turned back to their own study after Jim's rather theatrical entrance. McCoy swallowed nervously as Jim opened his mouth. This was it.

"Take a chance on me?" Jim worded it as a serious question, no longer quoting ancient song lyrics.

In hindsight, it would have been wittier and more romantic for him to reply with another song lyric, but the only word that seemed to come to McCoy at the time was a desperate (and somewhat chocked up), "yes!"

Jim's face broke into a grin as he bent down, clasped a hand on either side of McCoy's face and firmly pressed his lips against the doctor's. And McCoy didn't even care that there were half a dozen people now wolf whistling and cheering them. He didn't even care what they thought or that this kiss would be the latest gossip by tomorrow. All he cared about was Jim's lips on his.

"I take it this means I _am_ the first in line?" McCoy finally found his voice when they broke apart.

"Bones, after you, there is no line," Jim replied somewhat poetically and McCoy had to refrain from rolling his eyes. Jim frowned ever so slightly before asking, "What I really want to know is how the hell you know the lyrics to an ABBA song?"

McCoy smiled. "I could ask you the same question, Jim," he replied. And his grin widened as Jim began to blush.


End file.
